El Tributo Shinobi
by lebiatan
Summary: ¿Qué pasaria si Peeta fuera más que el chico del pan? Dentro de él se encuentra un poder que no se a visto en miles de años, un poder que lo llevara a la grandeza, tal y como lo hizo en otra vida distante. Peeta es la reencarnacion de Naruto. Historia Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Renuncia. No soy el dueño de los personajes, libros o películas de Los Juegos del Hambre o de la serie animada o manga de Naruto, son propiedad de Suzanne Colllins y Lions Gate Entertainment, y Masashi Kishimoto y TV Tokyo respectivamente. Esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro, solo por entretenimiento personal.

El Tributo Shinobi.

Capitulo 1: Dolor.

Era un día hermoso en el distrito 12, a las afueras de las vallas que impedían que los animales del bosque entraran a la ciudad, (y que sus residentes salieran), todo era normal, salvo por los jadeos de dolor de un niño rubio, que se encontraba agonizando en el suelo.

Su nombre era Peeta Mellark, el tercer hijo de los panaderos del distrito.

Ahora, por que un joven de 13 años, hijo de comerciantes estaria retorciéndose del dolor en el medio del bosque, en el cual, de atraparlo los pacificadores, sería ejecutado por romper las leyes de su país, Panem.

Para saberlo tendríamos que retroceder en el tiempo.

Verán, Peeta desde pequeño (Desde los 5 años para ser mas precisos), había estado perdidamente enamorado de Katniss Everdeen. El primer día de clases, habiendo sido señalada por su padre, quien ha confesado en ese momento que hubiera querido casarse con la madre de esta, pero que se había fugado con el padre de Kartniss. Con quien se caso, tuvo dos hijas y vivieron felices para siempre. O por lo menos hasta una explosión en las minas donde trabajaba el Sr. Everdeen lo voló en pedazos.

Debido a esto la madre de Katniss cayó en una profunda depresión, que la llevo a un estado casi catatónico. Las niñas se quedaron desprotegidas, y Katniss siendo la mayor de las hermanas, busco la manera de alimentar a su familia. Pero sus esfuerzos dieron pocos resultados, lo que llevo a que lentamente tanto ella, como su hermana y su madre comenzaran a morir de hambre.

Hasta que tiempo después, Katniss se acercó a la panadería, para revisar los botes de basura, solo para que al momento fuera ahuyentada por la madre de Peeta.

Esto fue visto por Peeta, que se encontraba en la cocina de la panaderia en ese momento, viendo como su enamorada se desplomaba, en las raíces del manzano que se encontraba cerca de las porquerizas, tomo la decisión de ayudar a la niña.

Dejo caer a un par de panes en el fuego, provocando que estos se chamuscaran un poco, solo lo suficiente para que estos no pudieran ser vendidos.

Todo salió según lo planeado, su madre reaccionó justo como lo predijo y entre los gritos e insultos el ordeno que le diera los panes a los cerdos.

Sin embargo, en el momento en que su madre no miraba arrojó los panes a Katniss y entro rápidamente en la panadería, esperando que su madre no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Lamentablemente lo hizo y al día siguiente tenia un ojo morado para demostrarlo.

Cuando se encontrava en el patio de la escuela, pudo observar a Katniss sentada sola. Quiso acercarse a ella, pero al final no tuvo el valor.

Hasta la mañana de este día.

Hoy, finalmente, de armo de valor para acercarse a Katniss y confesar los sentimientos y esperar lo mejor.

No esperaba que ella sintiera lo mismo que él, solo quería que supiera como se sentía y tal vez una oportunidad.

Lo que no esperaba era que reaccionara de la manera en que lo hizo.

Comenzó a gritarle e insultarlo, desde inútil hasta bastardo y maldiciendolo a él y a todos los miembros de su familia, incluyendo hasta los que ya habían muerto.

Lo peor fue que sus gritos atragerón a toda una gran multitud que se reunió para disfrutar del espectáculo, y solo empeoro cundo Gale Hawthorne se unió a la refriega. En un principio Peeta solo trato de tragarse su humillación y huir de allí, hasta que Gale trato de golpearlo.

Por lo general Peeta es bastante tranquilo, pero no iva a permitir que lo tratarán como a un saco de boxeo, ya suficiente tenía con su madre. Así que esquivando rápidamente el puño del pelinegro, devolvió el golpe, dándole en el ojo izquierdo y mandándolo al suelo. Gale se recupero rápido y trato de levantase, pero Peeta reacciono mas rápido y de una patada en el torso dejo al pelinegro sin aire y en el suelo de nuevo, para que no pudiera ser mas una amenaza, el rubio lo tomo en una llave que corto sus vías respiratorias.

Viendo esto, Katniss se abalanzo sobre la espalda de Peeta, efectivamente distrayéndolo, pero ya era demasiado tarde y el joven rubio había logrado su objetivo, de dejar inconsciente al chico de la veta. Y con un movimiento rápido se saco aala desquiciada chica de encima.

Fue en ese momento que el entrenador de su equipo de lucha aparecio eintervino en la pelea y dispersando a la multitud que solo creció durante todo el asunto.

Al final, se encontró con una suspensión de dos semanas de clases, Gale en la enfermería, y Katniss suspendida por un mes por gritarle al director cuando este le ordeno que dejara de insultar a Peeta en su oficina.

Si tan solo todo hubiera terminado allí.

Pero su día solo empero aun mas cundo llego a casa.

No terminando de pasar por la puerta un pesado rodillo de madera se estrelló contra su espalda baja, cortesía de su amorosa madre.

Desplomado en el piso apenas podia escuchar los gritos de su madre, quien ya se había enterado de la pelea y el porqué de ella, mientras que su padre y sus hermanos observaron en silencio, hasta que su padre intervino cuando su madre se dispuso a golpearlo una vez mas con el rodillo.

Aun cuando el dolor era insoportable se puso en pie y corrio por la puerta.

No sabia a donde se dirigía, solo quería alejarse del infierno que llamaba hogar.

Después de ir a ciegas se encuentro en la pradera, frente a la cerca supuestamente electrificada. Sin embargo, esto no le importó, en este momento prefería morir electrocutado que soportar mas está tortura.

Se arrastro bajo un agujero semioculto que el sabia que Katniss y Gale usaban para entrar al bosque. Por suerte, en el momento, la valla se encontraba sin energía eléctrica.

Ahora estamos justo donde nuestra historia da inicio; con Peeta agonizando en el suelo del bosque, con lagrimas de dolor rodando por sus mejillas y su respiración en jadeos, que realmente no suministraban suficiente aire sus pulmones.

Y justo cuando su visión comenzó a desvanecerse en la oscuridad, escuchó una voz que reverbero en todo su ser.

¨ **Mocoso ...** ¨

Continuara.


	2. Chapter 2

Renuncia. No soy dueño de los personajes, libros o películas de Los Juegos del Hambre o de la serie animada o manga de Naruto, los cuales pertenecen a Suzanne Colllins y Lions Gate Entertainment, y Masashi Kishimoto y TV Tokyo respectivamente. Esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro, solo por entretenimiento personal.

Capitulo 2: Un demonio gruñón me de clases de historia.

Oscuridad.

Era todo lo que podía percibir.

No había nada mas, no había otro color, solo oscuridad y una sensación de calma que no recordaba haber sentido jamás, y al mismo tiempo extrañamente familiar.

No había dolor, ni físico, ni mental, todo parecía tan lejano, sin preocupaciones o penas que lo atormentaran.

Pero pronto la realidad de su entorno junto con los recuerdos de lo que ocurrió, lenta pero seguramente comenzaron a penetrar en su mente aletargada.

De pronto la oscuridad fue barrida por un intenso resplandor rojo.

Y una atronadora voz.

" **¡DESPIERTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ, MOCOSO DE MIERDA¡** "

Eso fue suficiente para que Peeta se sentara con un jadeo, y mirara a todos lados, buscando la fuente de la voz desconocida, cosa que lo perturbaba mas que ser despertado de forma tan grosera. Su madre era la que lo despertaba cuando pensaba que había dormido suficiente, así que ya estaba mas que acostumbrado a despertarse de esa manera.

Mirando a su alrededor no pudo reconocer nada de lo que lo rodeaba, por que, bueno no había nada que lo rodeara solo un aparentemente, infinito vacío con una luz rojiza proveniente de ningún lugar aparente.

" **Siempre tan gentil, ¿no es así, maloliente bola de pelos?** "

Al escuchar esta nueve voz. Peeta giro en redondo mirando detrás de él.

Solo para caer en su trasero, mientras un grito ahogado escapaba de sus labios a la vista que lo saludo.

Mutos, colosales mutos que empequeñecían las montañas que rodeaban su distrito.

O por lo menos lo que el pensaba que eran mutos, aunque dudaba que el capitolio fuera capaz de crear estas monstruosidades.

Aunque pensándolo bien, con lo enfermos que estaban los que vivían en ese lugar solo visto en los programas de visión obligatoria, tal vez no seria tan descabellado que hubieran encontrado la forma de crear semejantes cosas.

¨ **CIERRA TU APESTOSA BOCA, CAJA DE ARENA GIGANTE"**

Eso saco a Peeta de sus conmocionados pensamientos, mientras veía a uno de los mutos gigantes, con apariencia de zorro, con piel naranja rojiza, enormes piernas, mas largas de lo que su morfología debería ser, terminando en patas con forma humanoide''''', y para finalizar un conjunto de nueve enormes colas que se agitaban en irritación detrás de la enorme bestia.

Mientras que su interlocutor, otro monstruo aparentemente hecho de arena con marcas purpuras que recorrían todo su cuerpo. Su enorme cabeza tenia una forma vagamente parecida a la de un perro, un cuerpo rollizo enmarcado por un par de gruesos brazos con formaciones en forma de espigas de puntas del mismo color que las marcas que lo cubrían y una enorme cola hecha de las mismas protuberancias que en sus miembros.

" **OBLIGAME** **PESTILENTE ZORRILLO"**

Peeta observa con incredulidad la pelea agritos entre las dos bestias. Jamás había visto mutos con la habilidad de hablar.

Aunque parecía que se iba a convertir en una lucha en toda regla cundo el zorro gigante se movió para atacar al monstruo de arena.

Pero antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer cualquier daño, otra de las creaturas intervino.

" **Ya cálmense ustedes dos, se comportan como un par de mocosos mimados. Recuerden por que estamos aquí** "

Este muto tenia apariencia de gato, aunque su cuerpo no estaba hacho de carne, al igual que el de apariencia de perro, pero en lugar de arena, parecía que estaba hecho completamente de llamas, pero no llamas normales, estas eran de un profundo azul con destellos en negro, y parecía que poseía dos colas en lugar de una. Por no mencionar que su voz era claramente femenina, muy parecida a la de juna madre regañando a sus hijos cuando no se comportan.

Sus pensamientos llegaron a un abrupto fin, otra vez, cuando se dio cuenta que la atención de las creaturas estaba firmemente en él ahora.

Todo su cuerpo se tenso, y una creciente sensacion de pánico comenzó a llenarlo.

" **Cálmate muchacho, ninguno de nosotros te hará daño** "

Esta vez quien hablo, tenia apariencia de primate con, con pelaje rojo sangre y cuatro calas, moviéndose perezosamente a sus espaldas.

No estaba muy seguro de que hacer, no creía que nadie supiera que hacer en una situación como esta, y no es como si pudiera huir, no sabia donde estaba, y no podía ver nada que pudiera usar para refugiarse en ningún lado, solo una enorme extensión de nada.

Por lo menos ninguno de las bestias había hecho cualquier movimiento hacia el, así que talvez en verdad no querían lastimarlo.

Todavía.

Tomo una reparación profunda tratando de calmar su respiración. Y lentamente comenzó a ponerse de pie.

" **Bueno, ahora que todos estamos, mas calmados, creo que es tiempo de explicar lo que esta sucediendo** " – el gorila gigante dio un paso al frente – " **Supongo que las presentaciones están en marcha, mi nombre es Son Gokü Seiten Taisei, pero puedes llamarme Son. Soy el rey mono sabio de cuatro colas.** "

" **Hola gatito, yo soy Matatabi, el monstruo gato de dos colas** " – se presento el muto hecho de fuego

" **Yo soy Kurama, el gran zorro demonio de nueve colas** " – se presento con una siniestra sonrisa el ser de piel naranja. Antes de ser golpeado en la cabeza por el siguiente en presentarse.

" **No le prestes atención al gran idiota** " – dijo el enorme insecto parecido a un escarabajo, ignorando el grito indignado de Kurama. Su exoesqueleto era de color gris azulado con un enorme y afilado cuerno en su cabeza justo debajo de otro mas grande que salía desde su espalda que terminaba en segmentarse en dos. Tenia una larga cola y seis alas de colores verde y naranja. – " **Yo soy Lucky Seven Chömei, el escarabajo rinoceronte de las siete colas.** "

" **yo soy el Bijuu de una cola, gran Shukaku, la encarnación de la arena, JAJAJA** " – se presentó con una risa desquiciada.

Con un suspiro exasperado y rodando sus ojos azules, el ser con cuerpo de caballo, y cabeza parecida a la de un delfín coronada por cuatro cuernos y cinco colas agitándose detrás, dio una especia de reverencia antes de presentarse – " **Yo soy Kokuö, el caballo delfín de cinco colas, es un honor conocerte joven Peeta.** "

" **Mi nombre es Isobu, la tortuga gigante de tres colas** " – se presento la siguiente criatura con una profunda voz, su cuerpo, parecía estar hecho de un tejido musculoso solo visible en su parte inferior, su espalda, brazos cabeza y colas estaban protegidas por una coraza su ojo derecho estaba cerrado mientras que el izquierdo, que si estaba abierto, era de un profundo color rojo escarlata.

" **El no es alguien de muchas palabras, no te preocupes, yo soy Gyüki, el buey gigangante de ocho colas o tentáculos, como prefieras** " – como el mismo había dicho tenia la apariencia de un buey, o por lo manes su cabeza, la estaba coronada por cuatro cuernos, dos de ellos, los superiores, mas grandes que los otros, aunque parecía que le habían cortado el izquierdo. Poseía dos brazos con forma humanoide en lugar de patas traseras tenia un juego de ocho tentáculos.

Finalmente la ultima de las criaturas hablo con una voz suave y tranquila – " **Hola pequeño, mi nombre es Saiken, la babosa de seis colas,** " – su cuerpo era blanco, recubierto de una especie de mucosa, tenia dos pequeña patas y sobre su cabeza, después de una inspección más cercana, se dio cuenta que lo que parecían antenas era en realidad sus ojos.

Peeta solo pudo observar con asombro a cada una de las colosales criaturas frente a él. Sin entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo, y porque estas se presentaban ante el y lo trataban como si lo conocieran, lo cual era bastante posible tomando en cuenta que el que se avía presentado como Kokuö lo llamo por su nombre a pesar de que el no se había presentado.

" **Vamos gatito, no te quedes allí congelado, di algo** " – Matatabi se acerco a él, haciendo que diera varios pasos atrás, sinceramente no quería que se acercaran mas. Quien podría culparlo, a pesar de que decían de que no querían dañarlo, solo aria falta que no se fijaran en donde pisaban y lo arian panque de Peeta. Morir aplastado no era algo que le apeteciera.

Dándose cuenta de que todos lo miraban expectantes, y otros mas bien con irritación (Kurama), decidió presentarse – "Mi mi, Nom nom ugh" – Bueno, por lo menos lo intento.

Con un suspiro Son se dejo caer sobre sus cuartos traseros antes de hablarle. – " **Sabemos quien eres Peeta, se que esto puede ser algo… bueno bastante enloquecedor, pero necesitamos que te tranquilices y nos escuches** "

" **Te hemos observado desde el momento en que naciste, observando y esperando el momento en el que nos necesites** " – continuo Gyüki.

Peete solo pudo observar con incredulidad a Gyüki, dudaba que pudieran haberlo estado observando sin que nadie se diera cuenta de ellos, por razones mas que obvias.

Parece que su escepticismo fu obvio.

" **Enano, cuando decimos que te hemos estado observando, no quiere decir que te hemos estado acosando como tu hacías con esta pequeña bruja con la que estas encaprichado.** " - Peeta sintió que sus mejillas iban a estallar en llamas de la vergüenzaante la declaración de Shukaku.

"Yo no la acosaba" – farfullo avergonzado el rubio, perdiendo un poco su miedo al ser expuesto.

" **Ala, perece que si sabe hablar después de todo, jajaja** " – kurama se hecho a reír disfrutando la humillación del humano. – " **Dime, ¿Cómo le llamarías a andar persiguiendo a escondidas a otra persona? Jajaja.** "

" **Oh, ya déjalo en paz Kurama, el pobre parece que va combustionar espontáneamente en cualquier momento** " – salió Son en su "defensa" antes de ponerse serio - " **Dejando las bromas de lado, lo que queremos decir, es que hemos estado observando tu vida, desde el momento en que naciste has este momento. Cada acción, cada pensamiento, cada sueño tanto los buenos, como los malos. Hemos estado allí.** "

"Eso no es posible, nadie puede hacer eso. ¡¿O es que pueden leer las mentes?! Nunca vi a un muto que pudiera hacer semejante cosa, ¡como si su tamaño no fuera suficiente!" – Comenzó a despotricar el muchacho, la idea de que leyeran su mente no lo divertía en lo absoluto

" **¿Mutos? ¡JA¡ como si esos sádicos pudieran hacer algo tan grandioso como Luchy Seven Chömei Nosotros si fuimos creados por un humano o per lo menos un medio humano pero eso fue mucho antes de que existiera este país o incluso este continente** " – explico el escarabajo gigante.

" **Escucha joven Peeta** " – Kokuo se hecho sobre su costado, siendo seguido pronto por los demás bijuus – " **Es mejor que te pongas cómodo tu también joven esto puede tomar un buen rato** "

Peeta miro por un momento a los nueve antes de obedecer y sentarse cruzando sus pierna.

" **Escucha atentamente Peeta, y no hables hasta que terminemos, trataremos de ser los mas claros posibles y si para el final tienes dudas trataremos de responderlas lo mejor que podamos** " - Saiken que era el único junto a Isobu, que no se había movido desde su posición inicial fue quien hablo esta vez.

" **Para entender mejor todo esto tendremos que empezar desde el principio de la civilización humana** " – Empezo Saiken – " **Primero que nada debes saber que la humanidad es mucho mas antigua delo que tu especie cree. Si mal no recuerdo en esa escuela a la que vas te enseñaron que la humanidad tiene mas de 200.000 años, pero la verdad es que tu raza a caminado por este mundo por millones de años.** "

" **Cuando los humanos aparecieron por primera vez, solo existía un único continente con grandes y pequeñas islas circundantes. Las primeras civilizaciones desarrollaron un modo de existencia vasado en el vasallaje y estados feudales, es decir que era países gobernados por una familia regente, con un señor feudal o rey a la cabeza del gobierno.** **Esto continuó por varios siglos con estados alzándose y cayendo con el pasar del tiempo** "

" **Los humanos siempre han sido una raza violenta y hambrienta de poder** " – interrumpió Shukaku.

" **Hasta que un día algo bajo desde el cielo** " Continúo Saiken, ignorando la hipócrita declaración del tanuki, a pesar de que era cierto. – " **en un principio pensaron que era un meteorito pero en el lugar aparecio un gigantesco árbol. Aquellos que vieron esto pensaron que era un acto de los dioses. Y por ello comenzaron a adorar al árbol como si este fuese un mismo dios. Pero la verdad es que este árbol había sido enviado a la tierra para recolectar energía natural, la cual luego sería tomada por aquellos que lo mandaron a este mundo.** – Saiken iva a continuar pero fue interrumpido una vez más, aunque en esta ocasión por el propio Peeta.

"Espera un momento, se que dijiste que no te interrumpiera, pero ¿estás tratando de decime qué los extraterrestres en realidad existen? – los ojos de Peeta casi se salían de sus cuencas por la sorpresa.

" **Pff, reacciona de manara más alarmada por la existencia de esos raritos cornudos, que por tener a nueve gigantes frente a él, que serían capaces de aplastar su distrito con un solo pisotón** " – se enfurruño Shukaku ante la "injusticia"

Si la mirada que Kurama le estaba dando al ichibi quería decir cualquier cosa, parecía estar pensando seriamente en prenderle fuego, para convertirlo en cristal y luego pisotearlo. Después de tomar un aliento cálmate para evitar seguir con la idea, volvió su atención a Peeta, quien parecía en shock. Tuvo que estar de acuerdo con Shukaku su reacción por esto era muy exagerada tomando en cuenta lo que ha sucedido el día de hoy.

" **Reacciona kit, si, los extraterrestres existen, ya supéralo** – termino con irritación el kitsune.

Sacudiendo un poco la cabeza Peeta regreso su atención a los bijuus.

" **Bien, continuaré desde aquí. ¡Y ni se les ocurra interrumpirme! ¿Está claro?** – Peeta solo atino a asentir ante la mirada de muerte del zorro.

Y así Kurama explico la aparición de Kaguya.

Su matrimonio con el señor de las tierras a las que llego.

La invasión de un país vecino.

El intento de secuestro contra ella.

La traición de su esposo.

Ella consumiendo el fruto del Shinjuu.

Utilizando el tsukiyomi infinito.

Sometiendo el mundo a su dominio.

El nacimiento de sus hijos Hagoromo y Hamura Outsousuki.

El enamoramiento de Hagoromo y Haori.

La tradición que los obligo a separarse.

El encuentro con el sapo del monte Mobyoku.

La expedición al árbol sagrado.

Descubriendo la verdad tras la tradición y a muerte de Haori.

El despertar del Sharingan.

El entrenamiento de Hagoromo.

La batalla entre los hermanos.

El inicio de la guerra contra Kaguya.

Esta transformando en el Juubi.

La derrota y sellado del cuerpo de Kaguya en la nueva Luna y su chakra en Hagoromo.

La partida de Hamura junto a su esposa y sus dos hijos mayores a la luna, para vigilar el cuerpo de Kaguya.

El viaje de Hagoromo por el mundo.

La fundación del Ninshu.

El nacimiento de Indra y Ashura Ousousuki.

La aparición de Zetzu.

La corrupción de Indra.

La elección de Ashura como sucesor.

La batalla entre los hijos de Hagoromo.

La creación de los Bijuus.

La muerte de Hagoromo.

La fundación de los clanes Uchiha y Senju.

La separación de una parte del clan Senju para formar a los Uzumakis.

La construcción de Uzu no Kuni y Uzushiogakure no Sato.

La aparición de otros clanes descendientes de Hamura, los Kaguya y los Hyuuga, junto con muchos otros clanes.

El inicio de la era de los Estados en Guerra.

El fin de la guerra entre clanes con la alianza entra Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha.

La fundación de Konoagakure no Sato con la ayuda de Uzu.

El matrimonio entre Hashirama y Mito Uzumaki.

La unión de otros clanes a la aldea.

La elección de Hashirama como el Shodaime Hokage

La fundación de Iwa, Kumo, Kiri y Suna.

La primera cumbre de los cinco kages.

El ataque de Madara contra el Shodaime Tsuchikage y su disipulo Onoki.

La aparición de otras aldeas shinobis menores, como Taki, Kusa, Getsu, Hoshi, Ishi, Kemuri, Shimo, Tani, Tsuki, Yu, Yuki y Yumi.

El intento de asesinato por parte de Kakuzo a Hashirama

La traicion de Madara.

La derrota y supuesta muerte de Madara y el sellado de Kurama en Mito.

El Nacimiento se Tsunade Senju.

La repartición de los Bijuu entre Konoha, Iwa, Kumo, Kiri, Suna mas Taki.

El inicio de la Primera Guerra mundial Shinobi.

La muerte de Hashirama.

La ascensión de Tobirama Senju como Nidaime Hokage.

El Fin de la primera guerra.

Las muertes de Los Shodaimes Mizukage, Tsushikage, Raikage y Kazekage y elección de sus sucesores.

La fundación de la policía militar Uchiha en Konoha.

La elección de Kushina Uzumaki como la segunda Kyuubi no Jinchuriki.

La muerte de Mito Uzumaki.

El primer encuentro entre Kushina y Minato Namikaze.

El intento de secuestro a Kushina por parte e Kumo.

Minato la Rescata.

Se hace la profecía del niño entrenado por jiraya que traerá la paz al mundo.

El ataque sorpresa de Kiri, Kumo e Iwa junto con otras aldeas menores contra Uzushio y la destrucción de esta.

El Inicio de la Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi.

La destrucción en Ame no Kuni.

El encuentro de Jiraiya con Yahiko, Konan y Nagato Uzumaki.

Nagato siendo el portador del rinnegan.

La partida de Jiraiya.

El nombramiento de Tsunade, Orochimaru, y Jiraiya como Sannin.

El fin de la Segunda Guerra.

La desmantelación de Shimogakure como aldea shinobi y pasando a ser una aldea turística.

La deserción de Hidan el inmortal.

La reunión entre el los Nidaimes Raikage y Hokage.

La Traicion de las fuerzas Kinkaku.

El asesinato del Raikage.

La elección del Hiruzen Sarutobi como Sandaime Hokage.

El sacrificio de Tobirama.

Onoki de las dos escalas es elegido Sandaime Tsuchikage

El Inicio de la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi.

La supuesta muerte de Obito Uchija.

El Encuentro entre Obito y un anciano Madara y Zetzu.

El secuestro de Rin Nohara y siendo convertida en la Jinchuriki del Sanbi.

El sacrificio de Rin.

La masacre de los kirinin a manos de Obito.

La muerte de Dan Kato, el amante de Tsunade.

La muerte de Nawaki Senju.

La masacre de mas de mil iwanin por Minato.

La batalla entre este, Killer Bee y A.

El Fin de la Tercera Guerra.

Minato se convierte en el Yondaime Hokage.

Su matrimonio con Kushina.

La Concepción de Naruto.

Jiraiya siendo mandado al hospital por Kushina, después de descubrir que este los había espiado y publicado en su libro.

La casi muerte de Jiraiya a manos de Tsunade cuando esta se entero de por que estaba en el hospital.

El nombramiento de Naruto por el personaje principal en el único libro no erótico del Gamasannin.

Kushina entra en labor de parto.

El ataque del supuesto Madara y asesinato de la esposa del Sandaime.

El secuestro de Naruto.

Le liberación del Kyuubi.

El ataque a Konoha.

La batalla entre Minato y "Madara."

El sacrificio de Minato y Kushina.

El sellado de Kurama en Naruto.

La muerte de Minato y Kushina.

La terrible infancia de Naruto.

El intento de secuestro de Hinata Hyuuga, otra vez por parte de Kumo.

La muerte de secuestrador a manos de Hiashi Hyuuga.

La amenaza de guerra por parte de Kumo.

El sacrificio del hermano gemelo de Hiashi, Hizashi Hyuuga.

El intento de golpe de estado por parte del clan Uchiha.

La masacre del Clan Uchiha en manos de Itachi Uchiha y "Madara."

La deserción de Orochimaru.

La fundación de Otogakure no Sato.

La graduación de Naruto y este enterándose del Kyuubi.

La formación de los equipos.

Kakashi es asignado como sensei del equipo 7.

la prueba de las campana al equipo de Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno.

La misión del Nami no Kuni.

Los exámenes Chunin inician.

Conociendo a Sabaku no Gaara y sus hermanos Temari y kankuro los hijos del Yondaime Kazekage Rasa.

La batalla contra Orochimaru en el bosque de la muerte.

La marca de maldición de Sasuke.

Los preliminares de los exámenes.

La final de los exámenes.

La invasión de Oto y Suna contra Konoha.

Orochimaru usa el edo tensei para traer de entre los muertos a los primero y segundo hokages.

Gaara se enfrenta a Sasuke y Naruto.

La liberación del Ichibi.

Naruto con la ayuda del jefe sapo Gamabunta derrotan a Shukaku.

La derrota de Gaara.

Este se hace amigo de Naruto.

La derrota de Orochimaru y su escape.

La muerte del Sandaime Hokage.

El nombramiento de Tsunado como Godaime Hokage.

La misión de búsqueda de esta.

El enfrentamiento con Itachi y Kisame Hoshigake.

La batalla entre Naruto, Jiraya, Tsunade y Shizune contra Orochimaru y Kabuto.

Tsunade es investida como Hokage.

La traicion de Sasuke.

La pelea en el valle del fin.

El viaje de tres años de Naruto con jiraya.

Gaara se convierte en Godaime Kazekage.

Los exámenes Chunin conjuntos entre Suna y Konoha.

La captura de Fuu, la jinchuriki del Nanabi, en manos de el dúo inmortal Hidan y Kakuzo.

El regreso de Naruto.

El secuestro de Gaara.

La extracción de Shukaku.

La muerte del Kazekage.

La batalla de Sakura y la anciana Shijo cintra Sasori y Naruto y Kakashi contra Deidara.

La información de Sasori antes de su muerte. Y la derrota de Deidara y su supuesta muerte.

El sacrificio de Shijo para resucitar a Gaara.

La misión del Puente del Cielo y la Tierra.

La batalla contra Orochimaru y Kabuto. Y Naruto yendo cinco colas.

El reencuentro con Sasuke.

La captura del sanbi por Deidara y Tobi.

La captura de Röshi el contenedor del Yonbi.

La captura del Jinchuriki del Rokubi.

Sora el pseudo jinchuriki del kyubi.

La batalla de Konoha contra los ex guadianés del Daymio del Fuego.

La captura de Yugito Nii de Kumo; la jinchuriiki de Niibi.

Sasuke traiciona y asesina a Orochimaru.

El entrenamiento de Naruto en Fuuton Ninjutsu.

El enfrentamiento de Asuma, Shikamaru, Kotetsu e Izumo con Hidan y kakuso.

La muerte de Asuma.

La derrota de Hidan a manos de Shikamaru y Kakuso por Naruto.

La captura de Han el contenedor del Gobi.

La batalla de Jiraiya y Pein

La muerte de Jiraiya.

El enfrentamiento final de Sasuke e Itachi y la muerte de este último.

Tobi le cuenta la verdad de la masacre de los Uchihas a Sasuke.

El entrenamiento sabio de Naruto en el monte Mobioku.

Pein ataca Konoha y la destruye.

La batalla de Naruto y Pein.

Hinata salva a Naruto y le confiesa su amor.

Naruto derrota a Pein.

Nagato confía en Naruto y se sacrifica para resucitar a todos los que cayeron en su ataque.

Sasuke intenta capturar a Bee el Jinchuriki del Hachibi.

La muerte de Konan a manos de "Madara"

Danzo es elegido Rokudaime Hokage.

La cumbre de los Cinco Kages.

Sasuke ataca la reunión.

Madara aparece y revela su plan ojo de la Luna.

Madara declara la guerra a las cinco grandes naciones shinobi.

Danzo es derrotado por Sasuke.

Inicia la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi.

Kabuto usa de forma masiva el edo tensei.

Miles de Setzus negros entran en el campo de batalla.

Las Fuerzas Aliadas pierden 40.000 hombres de 80.000 el primer día.

Las fuerzas de "Madara" y Kabuto pierden 50.000 de 100.000

Naruto y Killer Bee entran en la guerra.

Las fuerzas de Gaara chocan con los Nidaime Tsuchikage y Mizukage, el Sandaime Raikage y el Yondaime Kazekage.

Este ultimo es rápidamente derrotado por su propio hijo el Godaima Kazekage.

El Nidaime Mizukage es el siguiente en caer.

"Madara" utiliza el Hedo Mazo para atacar a las fuerzas de Darui, y se apodera de la reliquia del Rikoudo Sannin que contiene sellados a los pseudos jinchurikis del kyubi los hermanos kinkuku y jinkaku.

El sandaime Raikage es derrotado por Naruto y sellado.

El verdadero Madara es traído con el edo tensei al campo de batalla, rápidamente abruma a las fuerzas de Gaara y Onoki.

Los Gokages se unen para convatir a Madera.

Sasuke entra en Batalla y rápidamente se encuentra con sur edo-hermano Itachi.

Juntos derrotan a Kabuto y liberan el edo tensei.

Orochimaru resucita.

Taka y orochimaru viajan a konoha.

Tobi libera a los Siete bijuus en su poder contra Naruto, Killer Bee, kakashi y Gai.

Tobi se revela como Obito.

El juubi es liberado.

El ejercito aliado se une a la batalla contra el diez colas.

Los kagesvson derrotados.

Madara se une a Obito, este ultimo se convierte en el Jinchuriki del Juubi.

Orochimaru usa el edo tensei para traer a los Hokages pasados.

Estos entran en la guerra.

Madara traiciona a Obito y se convierte a si mismo en el contenedor del Juubi.

Naruto se convierte el Jinchuriki de los Nueve bijuus.

Madara pone en marcha el Tsukiyomi Infinito.

El mundo es esclavizado.

Madara es traicionado por Setzu negro, quien era el hijo de Kaguya.

Kaguya resucita.

Obito se sacrifica ara salvar a kakashi de Kaguya.

Kaguya es sellada junto a Setzu.

Los bijuus son liberados solo para ser encerrados de nuevo por Sasuke.

Sasuke y Naruto luchan una vez mas en Valle del Fin.

Naruto gana la pelea.

Termina la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi.

Las Aldeas Aliadas extienden el tiempo de alianza por diez años.

Kakashi es nombrado Rokudaime Hokage.

Toneri Outsousuki secuestra a Hanabi Hyuuga.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai y Hinata van a rescatarla.

Toneri amenaza con estrellar la Luna contra la Tierra.

Naruto se da cueanta de lo que siente por Hinata.

Ella acepta casarse con Toneri.

Kumo decide emplear un arma de destrucción masiva para destruir la Luna.

Toneri es derrotado por Naruto y Kurama.

Naruto y Hinata se casan.

Darui se convierte en Godaime Raikage.

Akatsuchi Se convierte en la Yondaime Tsuchikage.

Chöjürö se convierte en el Rokudaime Mizukage

Nace la Nueva Generacion.

Naruto se convierte en Nadaime Hokage.

Los Outsousuki atacan durante los exámenes chunin, pero son derrotados por los kages, Sasuke y Boruto Uzumaki.

Comienzan tenciones entre las aldeas por plan de Tsuchi no Kuni para invadir el País de las Flores.

Kumo amenaza con la guerra si Iwa ataca a Las Flores.

Al final, Iwa se rebela contra el daimyo de la Tierra y lo derrocan para evitar una nueva guerra mundial.

Las alianza se convierte en una organización para la cooperación entra las naciones.

Poco a poco las demás naciones se unen a la Organización de las Naciones Elementales.

Konohamaru Sarutobi se convierte en Hachidaime Hokage.

Se reorganiza el sistema shinobi y samurái.

Los shinobis se encargaran de la seguridad internacional y los samuráis de la seguridad interna de las ciudades.

Sarada Uchiha se convierte en Kyudaime Hokage.

Las naciones elementales declaran la unificación de todas las naciones en una sola, bajo el gobierno de tres cámaras de poder.

La militar presidida por los kages y el General de los Samuráis.

La civil, presidida por ciudadanos electos en elecciones democráticas, un por cada región que anteriormente era un país.

Y la cabeza de gobierno elegida en elecciones universales.

Himaguari Uzumaki se convierte en la primera Presidenta del Gobierno de las Naciones Elementales.

Naruto Uzumaki fallece a los 126 años.

Los bijuus desaparecen.

La paz se convierte en una realidad durante los próximos 1.673 años.

Un cambio en el centro de la tierra produce terremotos masivos, erupciones volcánicas y tsunamis gigantes en todo el mundo.

Los shinobis intentan detenerlo pero fallan.

Haciendo uso del fuinjutsu se crean cámaras de suspensión en todo el mundo, para salvar a tantas personas como sea posible.

Las naciones elementales desaparecen.

El mundo es cubierto por una enorme capa de cenizas que provocan una era glacial que durara los próximos 10.000 años.

Por un fallo en la matriz de los sellos de preservación que protegia a los refugiados, estos no despiertan hasta dentro de 200.000.000 de años después, en vez de los 2.000 que se habían planeado.

A causa de los movimientos de las placas tectónicas solo sobrevive una cámara de preservación que se encontraba en la antigua Kumogakure, que en ese momento se encontraba en el continente que seria conocido como africa.

Entre ellos se encuentra una descendiente de Himaguari Uzumaki.

La humanidad comienza a repoblar el mundo.

Las artes shinobis y samurais se van degradando hasta que solo queda una versión bastarda, que es empleada en lejano oriente.

Nacen y mueren nuevas culturas y con ellas nuevas naciones.

La guerra es reinventada.

Nace el cristianismo.

En 1914 estalla la primera guerra mundial moderna, por el Imperio Austrohúngaro y termina en 1918 con la capitulación del Imperio Germano.

En 1938 estalla la segunda guerra mundial moderna, iniciada por la Alemania Nazi. Y termina en 1944 con la rendición del Imperio Japonés.

Estalla la tercera guerra mundial en 1962 entra la OTAN y a URSS, después de que Estados Unidos atacará los barcos soviéticos que transportaban silos nucleares a Cuba.

Un año mas tarde se convierte en una guerra nuclear.

Las grades temperaturas provocadas por la radiación provacan el derretimiento masivo de los casquetes polares.

Inundaciones masivas destruyen países costeros e islas.

América del norte es la única en sobrevivir hasta donde sus habitantes saben.

Sin embargo el continente estaba en ruinas.

Nuevas ciudades se construyen.

El Capitolio se construye sobre las ruinas de Cheyenne. Asiendo uso de la tecnología sobreviviente.

El capitolio se convierte en la mas grande y poderosa de las nuevas ciudades.

Una por una los otros trece asentamientos se unen bajo el gobierno del capitolio para formar una nueva nación.

Panem.

Los asentamientos son enumerados según el orden en el que se unieron al Capitolio.

El Capitolio comienza a abusar de su posición, para explotar a los distritos,

Estallan protestas en los distritos.

Los disturbios crecen, hasta que el Distrito Trece se declara en rebelión abierta contra el Capitolio.

Pronto se unen el resto de los distritos.

El capitolio bombardea el Distrito Seis, destruyendo sus fabricas de producción de naves aéreas, navales y terrestres, reduciendo la capacidad de producción de los rebeldes, a solo pequeñas instalaciones en Trece y Cuatro.

La guerra se convierte en una de desgaste.

El capitolio aprovecha la incapacidad de los distritos para rearmarse y avanzar para crear nuevas armas de guerra: mutos.

El capitolio pasa a la ofensiva, después de varios intentos de los rebeldes de invasión por tierra.

Los distritos Uno y Dos son los primeros en caer y se establecen gobiernos títeres en ellos.

Con sus nuevas fuerzas el capitolio invade y somente a los Distritos Cinco y Ocho.

Con el control del Distrito Cinco cortan el suministro de energía eléctrica socavando la capacidad de los rebeldes de transportar tropas por tren, que funcionaban con electricidad. Y con el Ocho dañan gravemente su capacidad de proporcionar alimentos para sus fuerzas.

El Cuatro, Diez y Once son los siguientes en caer.

El Distrito Cuatro proporciona fuerzas navales a cambio de concesiones.

Siete es bombardeado desde el mar, obligandolos a rendirce.

Tres, Seis, Nueve y Doce son invadidos y sometidos.

Trece amenaza con hacer uso de su arsenal nuclear, si un solo soldado del capitolio pone un pie en sus tierras.

El Capitolio y el Distrito Trece firman un armisticio.

Trece se separa de Panem y pasa a la clandestinidad.

El capitolio impone el tratado de la traición e inician los Juegos del Hambre.

Los distritos Uno, dos y cuatro reciben preferencia, recibiendo mejores productos y permitiéndoles entrenar a sus futuros tributos, a pesar de decláralo ilegal en el tratado de la traición.

Peeta nace durante los Quincuagésimos octavos Juegos Anuales del Hambre.

Conoce y se enamora de katniss a los Siete años.

Y así llegamos a este día a tan solo dos semanas del fin de los Septuagésimos primeros juegos del hambre.

Donde "sorprendentemente" gano el tributo femenino del distrito Dos.

Peeta permaneció en silencio por uno minutos, tratando de asimilar todo lo que había aprendido. Los bijuus esperaron con paciencia, sabiendo que esto era difícil de aceptar.

Finalmente Peeta decidió hacer la pregunta que lo estaba carcomiendo desde que comenzó toda esta debacle – "¿Por qué?" – su voz era apenas un susurro, pero todos lo escucharon claramente. – "¿Por qué me vigilaban a mi? ¿Por qué me dicen todo esto?" – termino todavía hablado en voz apagada.

" **Porque, Peeta, tú eres la reencarnación de Naruto Uzumaki"** – le informo Isobu.

…

…

…

"¿QUÉ YO SOY QUE?"

Continuará.


End file.
